


[podfic] Little Birds and Little Realizations

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Companionable Snark, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robins Being Robins, bloopers, patrol shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Hard enough to send himself stumbling back." Damian replies, "I feel like Gotham is where optimists about humanity come to die."





	[podfic] Little Birds and Little Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Birds and Little Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295788) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Tags:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Robins Being Robins, Batfamily Feels, Companionable Snark, Patrol Shenanigans

 **Length:**  00:09:51

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Little%20Birds%20and%20Little%20Realizations_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
